Second Chance In Equestria
by Assassin's force 141
Summary: A Delta Force Team Codename Knight are Sended to Equestria. the story in after seson 3 of MLP and the Delta Team are mine. * ON HOLD *


**This is Chap 1 of this story. I not use to this yet so. Here you go.**

ON Earth

Firebase Eagle

Afghanistan

" Captain Daniel "Dragon" Shepherd Of Delta Team Codename Knight ." Said the General

"Yes Sir. Anything you want Sir." Said Dragon

"I need your team to Kill a Al Qaeda leader in this location. He as been take multiple units of Ranger. He Should be surrounded with 50 plus Al Qaeda Solders and all ready to kill the enemy." Said the General

"It's going to get done Sir." Said Dragon Knowing what could happen to him and the team.

Dragon walk down to team and told his team.

The plot names are

Airman, and Zero are Piloting a UH-60 Blackhawk

Cell and Whiskey are Piloting a MH6M Little Bird

Patriot and Yankee are Piloting a MH6M

Chemo and Boxer are piloting a UH-60

Canine and Chief are piloting A MH6M

Coffin and Katana are Piloting A MH6M

The Little birds are armed with two mini guns and Rocket Pods

The UH-60 are armed with two mini guns

The Alpha Team had

Captain Daniel "Dragon" Shepherd Armed with a ACR W/ Grenade Launcher and Red Dot Sight and A Sidearm M1911: Knight 0-1

LT. Tony "Cobra" Johnson Armed with a M4A1 W/ Red Dot Sight and A Sidearm G18: Knight 0-2

MSG. Chris "Hacker" Spencer Armed with a M16A4 W/ Grenade Launcher and a Sidearm M9: Knight 0-3

SGT. Simon "Patron" Hook Armed with a M240B with UMP.45 and a Sidearm .44 Magnum: Knight 0-4

The Bravo Team had

SGM. Jason "Justice" Moody Armed with a G36C W/ HOLO Sight and Sidearm USP.45: Knight 1-1

SFC. John "Arbiter" Brooks Armed with a SCAR-H W/ Red Dot Sight and a Sidearm M9: Knight 1-2

SSG. Crane "Avatar" Chaffin Armed with a SCAR-L W/Red Dot and M320 Grenade Launcher with a Sidearm of G17C: Knight 1-3

Sgt. Buck "Cyprus" Campo Armed with a M1014 W/ Red Dot and a UMP.45 and a Sidearm G18: Knight 1-4

The Team had two Snipers named Archer and Hazard both armed with M110, M107, and MP5

There all dressed in Multicam Camo and there normal helmets and black face masks.

Hour later **Dragon's POV**

3 Clicks form the Al- Qaeda Base

"One Minute." Said Zero

"One Minute!" I Repeated with the teams. I looked outside of the helicopter. I Seen a Multiple Flashes. My heart sank.

I Yelled "MISSILES! Prepare to get hit!" Then the wait felled like Forever then we got hit and when down. I blacked out. Then I was in a black room I could see everything and it felled like I was flouting

I yelled "Where the fuck am I." I wended to my Comms "All Knights SITREP." then I voice said

"There none of your team here just you and me." "Who are you?" "I Am… Death." I Froze "I Died?"

"Well since you were a good little solder. You and Your Team Doesn't get a death like that. I decided that Team Knight and a years worth of Equipment in the land of Equestria." Death Said

"What's Equestria. Wait…Your sending me and my team to the land of My Little Pony and Before you asked I have two daughters and one son." I Replied to Death.

"Well yeah I going to do that. Is that ok with you or you want to die?" " If I can live again I will. Will I be a pony or human?"

" A Pony But all of you Equipment and vehicles will work and fit with your new bodies just like the old one." "Cool, Ok Death Bring us down."

On Equestria

I Woke up In a colorful land. I seen my team and the pilots on the ground with 2 V-22 Osprey, 2 UH-60's, 4 MH6M, 5 HMMWV (Humvee), and 2 PBX .

I looked at my self in a mirror. I had a gray coat and a blue mane with a horn and wings with a Delta force symbol on my flank. I pick up my ACR and I held it like I was doing for years in these body.

I fill the trigger of the gun with my hooves and I can stand on my rear hooves if a was human 'fuck this is creepy' the rest of the team started to wake up after I put on my multicam camo, body armor, helmet, boots, elbow and knee pads, hard knuckle gloves on.

"Knights SITREP"

"Captain What happen to us and Alpha Up" Said Cobra

"Pilots all up" Said Airman

"Bravo up" Said Justice

"Team We have Turn into Ponies. I made the choice. If we stayed on earth we would be dead. Fuckin SAMs. But we setup a base here and since ponies are the main species here so as ponies we can move freely but use our codenames instead of our names ok."

Airman and all the pilots are all Pegasus wearing they're ACUs. all have a sky blue coat with orange mane.

Alpha are all Unicorns expected Dragon who is an Alcorn.

Cobra have a army green coat and a black mane, Hacker have a Sand coat and a Gray mane, Patron have a red coat with a pure white mane,

bravo are normal ponies. Justice have a orange coat with a yellow mane, Arbiter have a brown coat with a black mane, Avatar have a white coat with a gray mane, Cyprus have blue coat with a white mane. Archer and Hazard both had dark green coat with a gray mane.

The team all got on they're Equipment on. Bravo and the pilots started setting up the base as Alpha set out to scout the area and the sniper Archer tag along.

They had regular weapons but Archer had his MP5 and M110 on his back and they walk down a road to a Apple Orchard then we when in there to ask dictations to a town. We since a orange mare with a yellow mane and a cowboy hat.

"Howdy partner. My name is Applejack and your is?" The Mare said

"I'm Dragon, this is Cobra, Hacker, Patron, and Archer." I Said

"That's a strange names for ponies…Are you a Alicorn?" Said Applejack

I look strangely "you have wings and a horn. Come now with me we have to meet my friends and the princess'.

We walk down to a town and she got all her friends to here we were waiting. There was a cyan mare with a Rainbow mane and have wings, a cream mare with a pink mane and also have wings, pink mare with a pink mane, white mare with a purple mane and a horn.

"I'm Rainbow Dash" the Cyan one said

"I'm fluttershy." said the cream one faintly

"I'm Pinkie Pie!" The Pink one said that It could make me deaf.

"I'm Rarity. You why do you have those clothing on?" the White asked us.

"You will find out as soon as the princess' get here. Ok Rarity." I Said

As soon a finish three Alicorns

The white one with a mane that flowed and changed into different colors said "I'm Princess Celestia and these are Princess Luna and Princess Twilight Sparkle."

She pointed to a dark blue mare with a night colored sky mane and a lavender mare with a dark purple mane with a pink stripe. The Twilight one look cute for a princess. " Who are you all?" Celestia asked

"Captain of a Delta Force Team, Team codename Knight. Call sign is Dragon or Knight 0-1. We all were human and that's why we are wereing all of these clothing and shoot these firearms." I Finish then my team grabbed their guns.

"Are You going to Kill us?" Said Fluttershy

"No Only if you attack us." I Explained to everyone.

"Well I Knew these would happen sometime." Said Celestia


End file.
